Struggle
by IChasedTheLittleWhiteRabbit
Summary: Mikan and the rest are in high school. Natsume is off on a missin and Narumi's brother is in Mikan's class. Ever since he showed, the guys come onto Mikan. When will Natsume return? What is this forboding feeling that something bad is about to happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: **Hehehe! I have finally begun a GA story!

**Natsume: **Why are you so proud, baka?

**Mikan: **Natsume, careful…she may call you Nat-chan. And I know you hate that.

**Natsume: **Of course you'd side with a baka, baka. Or should I say 'polka dots'?

**Mikan: **Ooh! Nat-chan is a perv!

**Hotaru: **None of these bakas own Gakuen Alice or the characters. Hisako- San owns nothing, especially not ME.

**Me: **Arigato, Hotaru-chan…I think.

**1. What Had Changed**

Mikan Sakura was now eighteen years old. She was completing her last year at Gakuen Alice rather sadly. It seemed to her that it wasn't as fun there without Natsume who had been gone for almost two years. The new Principle Akuhei was just as bad as the last principle. He began to send students as assassins again.

Natsume went along with it for one person he'd rather not mention lest he get angry with himself for leaving her vulnerable at that academy. _But,_ he thought, _it was safer now that Persona was no longer there._

Mikan was still gloomy. She probably would stay that way until Natsume returned. Now that he was gone, boys pestered her non-stop. The only time they left her alone was when she was with Ruka Nogi (since Hotaru Imai had left to study overseas) and even then Ruka was busy a lot with his animal friends.

Mikan was terribly lonely, but didn't try to show it. She didn't want to worry Narumi-sensei, since he'd become like a father to her, but his younger brother who was in Mikan's class was a different story. All he did was flirt with Mikan. Narumi-sensei had tried more than once to get his younger brother to leave the young Mikan alone, but it was to no avail. Akihito Narumi was fixated on Mikan. (A/N: I named Narumi-sensei's brother Akihito, just for reference here^^.)

Mikan was sitting on a bench on front of the main building, the sun shining down on her, the wind playing with her long brown hair. She had given up the childish pigtails and just let her hair down, now. She sighed, dejected.

"Mikan-chan, did that perv Akihito make you sad?" Ruka asked from beside Mikan.

Ruka had grown into a very handsome young man. His blonde hair hung long enough to rival Narumi-sensei's now. His eyes were still the bright baby blue color they had always been. If not for Natsume holding her heart, she was sure Ruka would have been the next-to-perfect match for her.

"Ruka-pyon, what does he even see in me? I only want _that _person. No one else will do for me," Mikan said. She still used the "pyon" suffix because she could still see the young boy that carried around a bunny at times.

"Mikan-chan, you are just too cute. That's incurable, you know. You'll just have to wait for him to come back," Ruka said.

"Why did they leave me alone when he was here? What was different?" Mikan asked her friend.

"Ah, now that is something you'll have to ask him yourself," Ruka replied dryly.

"Ask what guy what?" Akihito called to them, just appearing.

Akihito Narumi was tall and slender. He had smooth pale skin and emerald green eyes. He, too, had a Pheromone Alice.

"Aki-baka, leave before you say something you'll regret," Ruka replied.

Mikan groaned inwardly. Why did God make her put up with Akihito?

"Don't you mean before _you _say something you'll regret?" Akihito asked.

"No, I meant what I said, and I always say what I mean," Ruka spat angrily.

"Awe, Ruka-pyon* is taking up for his Mikan-chama*?" Akihito asked.

"Akihito, leave before I get Narumi-sensei," Mikan warned.

"I'm not scared of that old fool," Akihito replied.

"Really? So you don't mind if I call him over? He's standing right there," Ruka said, pointing in Narumi-sensei's direction at the building entrance.

Akihito gulped, "I have to go somewhere, catch ya later, Mika-ko*."

Mikan and Ruka watched as he sped off.

"Did he just call me "Mika-ko?" Mikan asked in surprise.

"Uh, yeah. Does he have no shame? I mean really, when _that _person returns Akihito is going to learn his place. It's his fault that all the guys won't leave you alone now because they just followed his example. They knew better before he came along after…after _that _person left," Ruka stated. He was fearful to mention Natsume's name in front of Mikan in case she were to cry. He hated when she cried. He loved her, like a sister of course, but it was love none the less.

"I get it now! They didn't bother me because I was friends with Natsume!" she said happily, before she realized the name she had spoken. She didn't stop smiling as to not alert Ruka to her pain too much.

But Ruka knew better. He noticed how her smiled fell just a bit, "Yes, pretty much."

But she didn't know that Natsume had threatened them with their lives to never touch what belonged to him and Mikan sure as heck did belong solely to him.

"Well, let's go to dinner, Ruka-pyon. I know you're hungry."

* * *

><p>Definitions:<p>

*pyon- meaning hop or bounce. Not really a real honorific, but commonly used among young children in mangas/animes.

*ko- its means something along the lines of love or sweetheart. Used among lovers.

*chama- it is the "baby talk" version of sama, the same as "chan" is the "baby talk" version of "san".

*that person- it is referring to Natsume Hyuuga.

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed chapter one. R&R, but no flames please! Natsume does that enough… Chapter one is a bit choppy, I know, but chapter two will be better!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: **Ahhh! Another chapter!

**Natsume: **When do I appear?

**Me:** Soon, very soon… Maybe in this one, or the next, or the next…

**Akihito**: Awe, but if he doesn't show up I can have Mika-ko!

**Mikan**: Don't call me that!

**Natsume**: Who'd want that baka anyway? Besides me, of course. Get your own baka, lover boy.

**Akihito**: You can't tell me what to do!

**Natsume**:-smiles evilly while holding a fireball in his hand- Wanna bet? I'll roast you alive.

**Ruka**: Hisako-San owns none of the characters, except Akihito. She can have him. Nor does she own Gakuen Alice, but if she wanted to change the plot on fanfiction and kill off Akihito, she can with blessings of many….

**Me**: Uh, arigato, Ruka-pyon…I hope.

**2. Classroom Disruption**

Mikan Sakura had had enough of Akihito, but she couldn't be mean for long. She wished Natsume would just hurry and come back.

"Narumi-sensei, is there nothing I can do?" she asked her adoptive father.

"Mikan-chan, I have tried everything, even using my Alice. His own Pheromones canceled mine out. It was rather annoying," Narumi-sensei said.

"I see. Then, could you tell me when _he_ is scheduled to return?" she asked.

"He? Oh! The _Black Cat_ is to return today or tomorrow. I overheard Akuhei-san speaking about it to Jinno-sensei. But, please Mikan-chan, don't get your hopes up for today or tomorrow morning for that matter. I don't like to see you sad."

Mikan smiled, "I won't. Bye, Sensei!"

_But you already have_, Narumi-sensei thought with a sad smile.

Mikan had decided to go to the gates and wait. It was late afternoon and the sun was still scorching down.

Yoichi Hijiri was in his third year of middle school. He had turned out quite handsome and still had the Natsume Jr. attitude. He spotted Mikan at the gates and wondered what she was up to. He didn't like that guys were always pestering her. After all, she and Natsume had become like parents to him and he even called Mikan 'Mom'.

**A.N.: I WILL NO LONGER USE HONORIFICS FOR THIS STORY. KEEP THAT IN MIND. MY KEYBOARD IS ACTING UP AND IT'D BE EASIER NOT TO USE THEM. THANKS, GUYS (:**

"Mom, what are you doing?" Yoichi asked as he approached her.

She jumped in surprise, "Ah, Yoichi! You scared me. I'm just waiting for…for Natsume."

He could hear the pain behind Natsume's name. He wished that his father figure would return to Mikan soon. Though Mikan and Natsume were not dating, he could see that they loved each other.

"Oh, well why don't we sit on the benches and wait together," he suggested. Mikan smiled appreciatively. They walked over and sat by the gates.

"So, what's on your mind lately? You seemed kind of…distant the other day," Mikan pointed out.

"Ah, that. I was wondering how lonely I'll be without you or Natsume here next year," he said in a sad voice. In all honesty, he did not wish to be apart from either of them, but especially Mikan.

"Yoichi, when I graduate, if you want to I'll sneak you out of the academy with me and I'll raise you outside the school. You can have a normal life. I if you don't want to, I'll still write to you and I'll send you things and I'll be here the moment you graduate," Mikan told him.

Mikan would miss Yoichi and did want him to come with her, out of this school. She wanted to be a family. She loved Yoichi as if he were her son and wanted him happy.

Yoichi smiled, "I'll come with you. I don't want to be here without my mom."

"Then it's a promise," Mikan said with a true smile.

"What's a promise?" Akihito asked, seeming to appear from nowhere.

"That Natsume is going to kill you," Yoichi shot angrily at the blonde.

"Agh! Who is this Natsume fellow?" he asked, irritated.

"You'll find out soon enough. Mom, let me take you back to your room," Yoichi said.

Mikan sighed, but agreed. It was no use. Natsume was going to be there any time soon.

The next day….

Mikan had sat at her seat, slightly jumpy. Natsume would be there for sure some time that day.

She looked out the window at the cherry blossom tree. It brought back a lot of memories, good and bad. She smiled to herself.

"Hello, princess, what are you smiling about? Have you found your undying love for me?" Akihito asked from in front of her seat. She sat alone at the long table because Natsume was no longer there, for now anyway.

"Not at all," she said, being brutally honest.

"Yo, Mikan, why don't you go out with me? We'll have lots of fun," one guy said.

"Nah, she'd rather go with me, right Mikan?" another said.

"No, since she so hot, she'd rather be with someone with looks," yet another said.

"I can imagine what she'd sound like, crying out my name~," the first said in a sing-song voice.

Mikan was rather disgusted. Narumi wasn't in the room to save her. Besides the fact she was disgusted, it was entirely too hot in the classroom. It had been going on for a few minutes now. When was the air conditioner going to turn on? She fanned herself with her hand.

"Mikan, if it's so hot, then why don't you take everything off?" a guy questioned.

The room felt like a sauna. That's when she noticed the air had been on the entire time.

"Natsume..," Mikan said softly. It got deadly quiet.

At the door of the room, Natsume stood, just as handsome (and angry) as ever. Waves of fury rolled off of him. The room was hot do to his Fire Alice. His crimson eyes like flames themselves, danced with fury.

"What…What did you guys just say to Mikan?" he growled.

No answer.

"Oh, come now, don't be shy. I won't bite," Natsume said.

Mikan couldn't control the urge to run and hug Natsume any longer. She ran up and hugged him, sunning the male population. She never did that sort of thing.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Akihito asked angrily.

"T-that i-is N-natsume Hyuuga," one boy stuttered out fearfully.

Natsume was shocked at Mikan's actions, but wrapped one arm around her, the other he was using to hold flames.

"I'm going to roast every guy who dared defy my direct orders. I wonder if I did not make myself clear enough," Natsume said.

Natsume's eyes scanned the room and found Akihito.

"You're that perverted teacher's brother, aren't you?" he guessed.

"Natsume, don't say bad things about Narumi!" Mikan scolded.

"Hn. But you're his relative, no?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm Narumi's younger and hotter younger brother, Akihito," Akihito said smugly.

"You started this mess. You've caused Mikan problems. I'm going to roast you alive," Natsume said.

Natsume was about to attack, but Ruka ran into the room.

"Natsume! Mikan! Hurry, Yoichi's in a fight and he's bleeding!" Ruka yelled.

Natsume and Mikan looked at each other, and then took off running to where Ruka led them.

What was going on? Why was Yoichi fighting?

**A/N: Review? Was it better than chapter one? Worse?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: **Hahahaha chapter 3…. Poor Natsume didn't get any action last time…..

**Natsume:** Hisako, I'm going to xxxx and xxxx.

**Me:** I don't speak idiot, Nat-chan.

**Natsume:** Hisako does not own Gakuen Alice, but does own Akihito and needs to do SOMETHING with that ingrate.

On with the story…

**Chapter Three**

Running as fast as she could to keep up with Natsume's frantic pace, Mikan panted.

They ran all the way out onto the court yard, where they found Yoichi with a split lip and another boy with a bloody nose. Mikan stared agape at the scene.

"Ha, you're getting mad because I called your mom a slut? Then you must not want to face the truth!" the boy with a bloody nose said.

Mikan was beyond furious. How could they talk about Yoichi's mother like that?

Mikan stormed over to the boy, grabbed him by the collar, and lifted him up to face her.

"Who are you to speak about his mother that way? You're a million years too early for that!" she growled.

The boy smirked, "You must not realize who we were speaking of, _mother dearest,_" he spat.

It clicked then, not only for Mikan, but for Natsume, as well.

Yoichi let out a furious roar and threw the boy away from Mikan.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO HER LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU INGRATE!" Yoichi growled.

"Yoichi, you shouldn't fight. It'll tarnish your record and Mikan will feel bad about it later, but for me…. It'll be fine," Natsume said, fire dancing in his crimson eyes.

"Yes sir," Yoichi said, lowering the boy to the ground reluctantly.

Fire formed a ring around the boy. It was then he realized who Yoichi's parents were.

"So, who exactly are you?" Natsume questioned, walking around the ring of fire leisurely.

"I'm Kyo Tachibana," the boy answered in a small voice.

"Alright, Kyo, why did you call Mikan names?" Natsume asked.

"I-I, um, well she isn't married and has a kid so close to her age," he answered.

"Why do you assume that Yoichi doesn't have a father?" Natsume asked.

"No one told me," the boy answered.

"Wrong," Natsume replied dryly, the fire blaring up.

"B-because I never heard of one," he corrected himself.

"Ah, I see. Do you realize who his father is now?" Natsume asked.

"Y-yes," the boy stuttered.

"Who is it?" Natsume asked.

"You, sir," Kyo said.

"Then, spread it around. Tell everyone who dared soil Mikan's name what happened here," Natsume said.

With one last blazing flare, the fire dispersed. The boy jumped up and ran off.

"Now, Yoichi, what exactly cause this whole mess, son?" Mikan asked, worriedly.

"Mom, I had my name changed in the main office. So, when the teacher called role they heard them call me Yoichi Sakura," Yoichi said.

Mikan was sad and heart-warmed at the same time, "Let's go somewhere and talk."

Mikan led them back to her room where they sat at the small table. Natsume stood by the window, looking out, but listening.

"Yoichi, it doesn't matter what they say. It does not bother me in the least. I'm happy though," Mikan said.

"Yoichi, you should not have fought that boy. You should have told him just to knock it off," Natsume said seriously.

"And then what? What about when he didn't stop? Come tell you? You were gone, leaving Mom here to fend for herself," Yoichi said.

"Watch your tone, Yoichi. I'm your-," but Natsume was interrupted.

"Father? Funny considering you've never once told me to call you that," Yoichi said.

"Yoichi, don't say that. Natsume truly cares for you and you know it. He'd be glad to have you call him your father. Any guy would," Mikan soothed.

"You're right, I apologize. I'm sorry….Dad," Yoichi said, trying out the word. It fit.

"Alright, then. Whatever," Natsume said, turning his head so they couldn't see him blush. But he failed and Mikan saw, smiling a small smile of her own.

"Yoichi, the problem should be handled now, but if you hear something like that again, ignore it," Mikan said.

"No, just tell me and I'll handle it. Anyway, we're going to change your last name again and you're contact information," Natsume answered.

No one really understood where he was going with this, but followed him to the main office none the less.

The lady at the computer turned around.

"Yes, may I help you?" she asked.

"I need you to pull out Yoichi Hi- I mean Yoichi Sakura's file," Natsume said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't-," she was interrupted by Natsume.

"I need his file please," Natsume said in a harsh tone.

The lady gulped and pulled out the file, handing it to him with a shaky hand.

He pulled out a pen and began to write in new contact information. Mikan peeked over his shoulder. She read:

**Mother: Mikan Sakura-Hyuuga**

**Father: Natsume Hyuuga**

She blushed at the sight of her name. Sure they had exchanged Alice Stones, but he'd never actually asked her the right way. But, that was just Natsume, the man she loved.

"Here you go. I'd also like to have his last name changed to 'Hyuuga'," Natsume said, handing the file back to the woman.

The woman nodded and quickly changed Yoichi's name.

"I-is that all you need?" she asked.

"Yes…," he said, but added this after Mikan glared, "thank you."

She nodded and the trio left the office.

"Natsume, you didn't have to change his name. I mean, it doesn't bother me," she said.

"Mikan, my son will have my last name, dummy. It was only a matter of time before it was changed anyway. Your name, as well. I plan on getting married as soon as possible," he said.

Mikan blushed, "Does this mean we are an item?"

Natsume shot her a look, "We've been an item for nearly eleven years."

Mikan smiled at that.

"Alright, well, my dearest parents, I'm going to go take a shower, see you later!" Yoichi said.

"Bye, be careful!" Mikan called after him.

"Um, Mikan, here," Natsume said.

"Hm, what?" she asked.

"Hold out your hand," he mumbled.

Mikan complied. In her hand fell a pretty gold ring. It looked like golden twigs intertwined.

"That was my mom's. She told me when I was a kid to give it to the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with," he told her.

Natsume helped her put on the ring on her left ring finger, where it would stay until the day she died.

"I'm no good at this romantic stuff, so I'm just going to tell you how I feel. When I met you, it certainly wasn't love at first sight. You annoyed me and I didn't know why. It was your light. The light lit up my dark world and stung at first. But then, it went past my eyes to my heart and I loved it, loved you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, my light. Will you be mine?" he asked.

Mikan was tearing up, "Yes, of course!"

Natsume grabbed her and kissed her, gently. Mikan was shocked, but responded.

"Come on, Mikan, let's get you back to your room. You're going to have a long day tomorrow with all of the rumors that are bound to follow," he said.

"Yeah, but they are worth it for my family. You, Yoichi, and me…we're going to get out of here and start a new life," Mikan said.

"Yeah, we are," Natsume said as they walked to Mikan's room.

**A/N: It was kind of short, but the next one will be full of drama. Did you like it? Hate it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Natsume: **Finally you got around to updating.

**Me:** Well, I have been doing a summer projects for my honors classes! I'm sorry, forgive me?

**Natsume:** Pouting only works with Mikan, Hisako.

**Me: **Hai, duly noted.

**Mikan: **Neither of these people own Gakuen Alice, just saying.

**Chapter Four-**

Mikan had gone to bed rather early the night before in order to prepare, but nothing could have prepared her for this. Everyone cut glances towards her and Natsume every chance they had. Whispers followed wherever the duo went. Then there was the whole Akihito-thing. He hadn't had a chance to say anything yet and looked like he'd burst with what he was holding inside.

Finally it was Narumi's class, thought Akihito. His older brother would not be there surely. And right Akihito was. Narumi wasn't anywhere in sight.

The class' awkward silence was broken.

"Oi, Hyuuga, what have you tricked my Mikan into agreeing to?" Akihito asked.

"Tricked? I believe it is you who needs to be questioned, moron. Who the hell gave you permission to be so touchy-feely with Mikan? I sure as hell didn't. If you don't watch your mouth you may find yourself roasting," Natsume said, glaring at the boy.

"Mikan~! What did this evil, perverted boy trick you into?" Akihito asked.

Mikan felt truly angry. She wasn't the type to be that way and it surprised her, but the surprise only fueled her anger.

She smiled calmly, "Akihito, dear. Come here."

He happily complied and leaned towards Mikan's sitting figure next to Natsume.

"If you _ever_ insult Natsume again his fire will be the least of your worries, do I make myself clear?" she asked. Somehow hearing her soft, sweet, and calm voice say that was scarier than having Natsume's threatening voice say something.

"M-Mikan, w-what has g-gotten into you?" he stuttered out.

"Why, whatever do you mean? I'm perfectly normal, unlike someone who is obstructing my view," she said sweetly.

"Mikan, leave that cold, moody, moron and come with me," Akihito said.

_Slap._

Dead silence.

Everyone stared in shock at seeing Mikan slap someone. She glared angrily at Akihito. She stood face-to-face with him, having stood and knocked over her chair in the process.

"I warned you. You deserve more than a slap, but I have better things to do then to give attention to morons. This is my final warning. Mess with what's mine and you die. The same goes for everyone else, teacher, student, whoever. Take heed in my words," Mikan said coolly.

Mikan remembered something else. The person who was harming students for their own gain, someone who had sent Natsume away from her from so long: Principle Akuhei.

"Natsume, I have something that needs to be taken care of, one last time," Mikan said.

Natsume noticed something off in Mikan's voice, "Mikan, what are you about to do?"

"Something that should have been done two years ago."

Natsume caught on, "No, don't do it."

"Relax, I'm just going to give Yoichi something that my uncle gave me," she lied.

"Just don't do anything else," he said.

"I won't," she said and then whispered, "I love you."

He looked at her, hoping she would come straight back to him and whispered back to her, "I love you, too."

Mikan gave a small smile and left the room, Natsume's eyes following her.

A single tear ran down her cheek as she thought of the deed that had to be done. Her struggle for a happy life with Natsume and Yoichi would soon come to an end, along with someone else's life.

**A/n: **I know it's short, but I am pressed on time. I'll update ASAP, I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

**Natsume:** Hisako, the readers are worried you're gonna kill Mikan…..

**Me:** …..Would I do something like that?

**Natsume:** Sometimes I wonder…..

**Mikan:** Um….

**Ruka: **No one's gonna die…I hope…..

**Yoichi:** None of these worry-warts own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter Five-**

Mikan walked swiftly to the main office. Her heart pounded faster than she thought possible. So many things could go wrong in her plans. She hated to admit it, but she was terrified.

She swallowed her fear the best she could. As she neared the principal's office, she thought she'd be caught. But no one was in sight. It was like a ghost town. To her, it was a blessing, but somehow felt weird.

The door was right in front of her. Her heart going crazy, she pushed it open.

The Principal sat, looking quite bored as she entered the room. She shut the door quietly, but it still creaked. He looked up from his desk.

"Mikan Sakura, it's about time you showed up. I never thought you'd stay away this long," he said with a smile.

"Well, I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to," she replied dryly.

"Ah, yes. You've come to take my life, no? And here I thought we could have tea," he said, with a false sigh.

"Yes, so let's end this quickly. The practice for the graduation ceremony starts soon," she said.

The Principal smiled wickedly.

"Can you even wield your Nullification Alice? Will you be any match for my Ice Alice?" he asked with a snarl.

Mikan gave a wicked smile of her own. She unleashed all the pain and loss she'd been feeling and turned it into energy to fuel her determination.

"You've pissed off the wrong girl, Mr. Principal. Your life ends with me," she laughed.

If anyone saw her at that moment they wouldn't believe that was the little Mikan they knew. She was almost animalistic in her attacks.

The Principal was careful not to let Mikan touch him, lest his Alice be stolen. He knew she was dangerous, but he also knew she had trouble with her Nullification still.

He threw ice shards at her and she blocked most of them, except one. It pierced her thigh. She hissed and yanked it out, even more angry.

"You still wish to fight? Without treatment that wound could make you bleed to death," he coaxed.

"You dirty old man, of course I'm going to fight. I want you dead and you'll die even if I die in the process," she replied.

They battle drug on…..

Natsume was getting impatient. Where was she? Yoichi was with him, so then why would she lie? He didn't want to believe she'd go to do _that._ No, surely she'd leave it to him, right? She knew he couldn't live without her, even for Yoichi. _Please, Mikan,_ he silently begged,_ be alright._

"Yoichi, stay here, please. I'm going to go get Mikan," Natsume said.

"No, Dad, let me come-," Natsume cut him off.

"_Stay here,_" he commanded.

Yoichi nodded quickly, fearful of Natsume's tone of voice.

Natsume ran as fast as he could to where Mikan was. He had to hurry or something bad might happen. _Please, if there is a God, let Mikan live,_ he thought.

Natsume burst into the room to find what he feared most. Mikan was unconscious (hopefully, just that) on the floor and Principal Akuhei stood over her.

"So the Black Cat decided to come for his little mouse? I believe you're about two minutes late to save her," he chided.

"You ever heard of Hell's Fire? Your about to find out what it feels like!" Natsume spat.

Natsume's whole body roared with fire, but only for a moment. Then everything stopped. There was only one person who had the power to stop his Alice: Mikan.

They both turned to see her getting up.

"Natsume, I've got this. Principal, you will die by my hand. Prepare yourself," Mikan said.

Natsume carried Mikan to Hotaru Imai's older brother who had become the doctor on campus. He healed her and told her to be more careful when dealing with certain people.

"Mikan," Natsume began as they walked back to class.

"I don't want to hear it, Natsume. It had to be done by me, not you," she said.

"The point is you almost died, Mikan. Do you know what it felt like to me when I saw you lying there? I felt dead, angry, and resentful. Never, ever do that to me again, do you hear?"

"Yes, yes, I understand," she replied.

"You owe me for heart damage," he said, very seriously.

"What do you me-," but she was silenced by a kiss from him.

At first it was soft, healing, but then it got rough and needy. They would have kept at it, too, if not for the all-important need of air.

"That was a down payment," he told her.

Mikan gulped. She was in for it.

**A/n:** See? Mikan doesn't die and this isn't the last chapter, either. I may add one or two more. Did you like this chapter?


	6. Chapter 6

**Natsume: **Hm, only this chapter and the Epilogue? A lot can happen between now and then….

**Mikan:** W-what are you saying, Natsume?

**Natsume: **I meant it when I said you'd pay me back, Mikan….*grins evilly*

**Mikan:** You do realize this is rated "T", right?

**Natsume:** All in due time, Mikan….

**Ruka:***shaking his head* none of these…_teenagers_ own Gakuen Alice. Thank God!

**Six-**

For our favorite students at Gakuen Alice, it was the last day of school. This meant that for Natsume and Mikan, they could leave after the ceremony.

Natsume had, secretly, bought a seven bedroom house. The house was fully furnished and had three stories. It also had five baths, including the one in the master bedroom. Actually, I wouldn't call it "fully" furnished seeing as only the master bedroom, living room, kitchen, dining room, and two of the bathrooms had furniture in them.

Natsume had also had his, Mikan's, and Yoichi's things sent there early that morning after Mikan and Yoichi were out.

"Hyuuga, what are you up to? You haven't roasted anyone in goodbye," Hotaru Imai, who had just come back from overseas, asked.

"Imai, how come you haven't shot anyone with that baka gun of yours?" he retorted.

"Point proven, it seems. So, what are you really up to?" she asked.

"No good," was his sarcastic remark.

"Ha ha ha, you're so funny," she said, peeved.

"You won't answer me because it involves Mikan, huh?" she asked.

"Maybe," he said, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of being right.

"Well, then, I guess I shall go see the idiot," Hotaru said, glancing at Natsume to see his reaction. It was almost immediate.

"Don't say anything cruel to her, Imai. I'm serious. She probably wants to ask you one very important question. Don't ruin it for her," he said.

"Chill, Hyuuga. I haven't seen her in ten years. I'm not going to be mean to her," Imai said.

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe," he said as she walked away.

Mikan sat with Yoichi, explaining how they were going to sneak him out.

"I'm going to sneak you out a graduation robe. You'll put it on and stick very close to me. My uncle got me a black Mustang. The windows are tinted. I had Natsume sneak your transfer papers from the office and it's already shipped out of the school," Mikan explained.

"Mom, where are we going to go?" he asked.

"Don't worry, Natsume dealt with that. He probably asked my uncle to let us stay with him," she said.

"Mom, I don't want to cause you too much trouble. Maybe I should stay," Yoichi said.

"No, you're coming with me, Yoichi. I won't leave you in this school," she said very seriously, "You are not trouble to me or Natsume."

"Alright, then. When do you want me to put the robe on?" he asked.

"As soon as they call my name, be ready."

"Okay, I will. You know, that robe suits you," he said.

"Hitting on Natsume's girl, Yoichi?" the long-gone Hotaru Imai asked.

"H-Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed, rushing to hug her friend.

Surprisingly enough, Hotaru hugged her back.

"Hey, Mikan. I heard you had something important to tell me?" she said.

Mikan thought for a moment, "Something to tell y-oh! Well, Natsume proposed and I want you to, um, be my maid of honor?"

Hotaru smiled. Mikan almost had a stroke from this new thing.

"Of course I will!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"H-Hotaru, thank you!" Mikan cried.

"Idiot, you're welcome," Hotaru said.

"And about Yoichi, Natsume and I sort of adopted him," Mikan said.

"You mean, that's what I've been hearing about? I thought you'd just gotten pregnant or something," Hotaru said.

"Wait, so that's what you thought I was going to tell you?" Mikan asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess," she said.

"For your information all we've ever done is kiss," Mikan said.

"Whoa, whoa, I'm out. I'm not interested in my parents' personal-time," Yoichi said.

"Are you saying? You don't want siblings?" Hotaru asked.

"I didn't say that! I just do not want the details, so spare me," he said.

"So, back to the topic on hand, take the robe and put it on as soon as they call my name. I will get to you and we will leave," Mikan said.

"Yes, okay. You better go now, it's almost time for the graduation ceremony to start," Yoichi said.

Mikan nodded and hugged the boy. "Soon" she whispered, "soon we will be free and happy."

With that, she left with Hotaru towards the graduation stage.

Mikan stood in line, waiting impatiently. They were just beginning the "H's".

"Please remember that the middle school principal will be handing the diplomas since the high school principal has, um, died."

There were cheers and shouts of joy, but no sadness in the fact of his death.

"Hatchiko, Yumi," the middle school principal called.

The girl walked across stage, smiling.

"Hyuuga, Natsume."

Mikan watched with pride as Natsume sauntered across the stage, glaring at the girls who eyed him. All except Mikan, because for her he had a reserved smile.

"Hyuuga, Mikan."

It was dead silent. Even Mikan was surprised at the use of her soon-to-be name.

She walked in a daze across the stage and all eyes followed her. She shook hands with the principal and took the diploma. The principal whispered, "Go and be happy."

Mikan smiled and nodded, running off stage and into Natsume's arms. He was surprised by the affection, but hugged back surprisingly.

"Let's go," he said.

They met Yoichi and hurried outside the gates. The car sat and Mikan took out the keys and handed them to Natsume, since he was the one with a license. She took the passenger seat and Yoichi took the seat behind her.

They drove off. They were free. Tears began to roll down Mikan's cheeks.

"Don't be a crybaby, Mikan. Are you that sad to leave the academy?" Natsume said.

"N-no, it's just that I'm so happy," Mikan said.

"Well, hopefully you'll be happier now," Natsume said, gesturing to the area in front of the car.

Mikan noticed that the engine was cut off and looked out the windshield. A large house stood before her. It was beautiful, but whose house was it?

"Um, this isn't my uncle's house," was all she could say.

"Duh, that's because it is _our _house, Mikan.

Yoichi sensed a moment coming so he got out of the car and went inside.

Mikan leaned towards Natsume, her eyes brewing with happiness and love. Natsume eyes even mirrored her own at that moment. He leaned towards her, closing the gap. Their lips met and mushed gently together.

"I love you," they said in unison.

**A/n: ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! It's the epilogue, by the way. Review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter! (:**


End file.
